Docking stations, which may also be referred to as “docks,” are sometimes used to connect electronic devices such as laptop computers to peripherals such as monitors, keyboards, mice, printers, or other types of input or output devices. These docking stations, however, require a physical connection between the electronic device and the docking station. Additionally, information exchanges between peripherals are routed through the docking station and electronic device, which may divert resources from the docking station or the electronic device.